Paint can uncover secrets
by KaylandAva
Summary: The dance is slowly approaching, and Marinette has volunteered to help set up the dance. However, Chloe and Sabrina have a plan. Adrienette fluff ahead!


**Hello, fellow people! I got this idea just before we went on vacation for a week. And I never got to copy it down. And google docs decided to be a butt hole and not work. So I went one week without writing. I'm still mentally bruised from hitting my head on a mentally hard brick wall. This all happened figuratively of course. Anyway, Enjoy!**

 _ **MARINETTE POINT OF VIEW.**_

It was a lovely day, the sun was up, I was up, school was up, wait, SCHOOL! I totally forgot! I hurriedly scrambled out of bed. After quickly scolding Tikki for not waking me up earlier, I scurried to my closet and plucked out the nearest pair of pants and a shirt. After throwing them on and completing all of my personal hygeine, I grabbed Tikki and my backpack.

I all but ran to school.

As I plopped down in my seat next to my BFF, Alya, I let out a sigh of relief as I had made it before the bell rang. But when I looked at the clock, I frowned at it. I was early. So I did all that for nothing. When I looked up, everyone was staring at me. "Haven't you guys seen a girl before?" I said with a nervous chuckle. They all seemed to snap out of whatever they were in. Then Alya spoke, "Mari, have you looked in mirror lately?" I sheepishly shook my head. "No, I haven't. I was in too much of a rush this morning. Why?" Alya shook her head and looked at the clock. "Looks like we have some time." Then she grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the classroom and into the girl's bathroom.

When we stopped, I yanked my hand away from her grip and glared at her. "What was that for?" She just sighed, exasperated, and told me to look in the mirror. I obliged reluctantly, and what I saw shocked me. A small gasp escaped my mouth. I had a pair of denim shorts with black leggings sewn underneath, with a red and black polka dotted crop top on. I also forgot to put my hair up in my usual pigtails. So now my hair was wavy. In other words, I looked pretty. "Wow," I breathed. "Yeah," said Alya, "Why did you decided to change?" I glanced at her, "I didn't. I just grabbed something and put it on. Anyway, we should get to class." This time, I was the one to drag her away. When we got back to the classroom, the bell rang. So me and Alya sat down in our seats like nothing happened.

The teacher came in shortly after and started to give a boring lecture. Adrien and Nino turned around and looked at us. "Dude, what happened?" Nino whispered. I shrugged and whispered back, "You don't want to know." Nino gave me a skeptical look but turned around nevertheless. Then Adrien said, "You look pretty Mari." Then just turned around. I gawked slightly at the back of the blond boy's head. The teacher's next words shook me out of my mini trance, "-School dance friday night. Anyone who wants to sign up to help set up the gym can see me after class." Everyone was buzzing with excitement when we were dismissed, talking about the dance. "I bet you don't know what kind of dance it's going to be," Alya mused. "W-what?" I asked. What the heck did Alya mean by that?! Am I in trouble? "For the love of Ladybug, Marinette, can you grow an attention span larger than the size of a pea?!" I kept a straight face, even though I was extremely offended by her choice of words. Out of all things to use their names in vain, it had to be mine?! What is it with people these days?! "No." Is all I said. Even though I still had NO IDEA about what Alya was so wired about. Alya's facial changed from irked to happy in a millisecond. Geez, was this girl bipolar? "Who do you think is going to ask me to go?" She asked me giddily, practically jumping. "Nino?" I said like she was stupid, "It is so obvious that he likes you! Get with the love program!" She glared at me. "You're the one who needs to get with the love program, 'cause you still can't even speak to him!" She retorted. The words hurt, but I didn't let it show. After all, sometimes she was kind of oblivious to people's feelings. Instead of making a snide remark, I asked her if she also asked the teacher if she could help with the gym. She shook her head, "I didn't, but I heard that they are going to start decorating today, ten minutes after school ends." I sighed, "Do you know what the theme is?" She scrunched up her face, in thought. "I am pretty sure that it is Ladybug and Chat Noir." Great. Just great. Well, this is going to be pretty awkward for me. I sighed aloud. "I think we should go to class. And, don't you think it's weird that Sabrina and Chloe volunteered? It would have been perfectly normal, so that Chloe could spend more time with her, 'Adrikins', as she calls him, but, I was the first one to ask while Chloe and Sabrina were the second ones to ask. Plus, it has been too quiet to me. Chloe hasn't made a sound." Alya stared at me. "You worry too much. Besides, we should be thankful that Chloe has been quiet." I shrugged as I sat down in my seat, "I don't know, Alya. I don't know."

…..

I rushed into the gym, panting as I set down the paint. They had made us lug fifty thousand tons of paint in. Luckily, from being Ladybug for so long, I grew some muscles that became very handy for carrying in big bags of flour, and in this case, paint.

I snapped out of my reverie when the people in charge started to bark out orders.

"You, pigtails!" I looked at the guy. "Me?" He rolled his eyes. "Yes you. Come here." I obediently shuffled to him to see what he wanted. "I want you to start on sketching the outline of the letters on banners so the others can paint over them. And make sure to make it sophisticated. Add some ladybugs and paw prints or something like that around it. Make it good. Understand?" I nodded, dazed. How could he talk that much without breathing and not pass out? It was beyond me. I turned on my heel and started towards the banner supplies, pencil in hand.

I was so absorbed in my work, I almost didn't see the shadow that was cast over me. Almost. I looked up, not knowing what to expect. And there he was, Adrien Agreste, standing there in all his glory. I managed not to stutter when I asked him if he needed anything. He smiled, "Chloe was asking for you, I don't know why. I think she said she needed help?" His face was scrunched up in confusion. I laughed and smiled at him. "It's ok. I will go and see what Chloe wants." He grinned. "Follow me." He spun around and scanned the room. "If you want, I can go over there with you, just to make sure she doesn't try anything." He looked sincere. "I would appreciate that, thanks." He smiled again and led the way to the yellow, snobby girl.

Once we reached the doorway to the gym, he stopped. "She said she would be right here-" He was cut off by two buckets of red paint. one coming from each side. They were aimed at me. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Adrien's eyes widened once he sees the paint. The paint flies at me, covering everything but my head and part of my neck. I was drenched in red paint. I looked up to see a laughing Chloe glowering at me. "You are such an ugly loser. Go away, Maritrash. Go and cry to your poor family. But, yet again, I don't think they would want you to go near them." At that point, Adrien snapped. "Leave Marinette alone, Chloe, or else." He growled. My eyes widened, along with Chloe's and Sabrina's. Nobody had ever seen this side of Adrien.

Chloe huffed, stalking away with Sabrina trailing after. Once Chloe was gone, His expression softened when he turned to me. "I am so sorry. I had no idea that they would do that to you." I lowered my head, looking at my red covered body. "It's ok," I mumbled softly, "It isn't your fault." I turned around. A few tears leaked out from my eyes. "If it's ok, I'd like to just go home and wash this off." His eyes widened comically. "Of course! Let me take you home, okay?" I nodded, "M'kay." I turned and we started for the bakery, the banners totally forgotten.

We were halfway to my house when he decided to speak. "Are you really okay?" I looked up at him. Then a few more tears leaked out. "I don't know anymore." He looked at me, and, without a second thought, enveloped me in a sweet embrace. The dam broke, And I cried softly into his chest we stood there for a minute, Before I pulled away, remembering the paint and seeing the paint all over his clothes. I cringed. "Sorry 'bout that," I sniffled. "I don't mind at all." I wiped at my eyes, completely forgetting that I also had paint on my hands to. Adrien froze, staring at me. "What?" I asked self consciously. M-marinette, your L-ladybug?" I froze as well, glaring at my hands, they had betrayed me. "Maybe?" I said it more like a question. Then, Adrien's face splits into the largest chesire cat smile I have ever seen anyone make. "Your Ladybug!" He laughed. Then he picked me up and spun me around. I squeaked, surprised by his actions. He finally set me down, his grin never fading. "Let's get you home!" He chirped happily. I blinked. Was this boy mentally insane? Yeah, sure, he had figured out one of Paris' most famous super-heroes identities, but still! I stared at Adrien a little longer until he finally noticed me staring. He stared right back. "What?" I just shook my head, amused by his cheerfulness.

We started to walk again after our little staring-contest. "I swear, if you tell ANYONE that I am Ladybug, I will personally come over and gut you." He chuckled, "First of all, why would I tell anyone that you're Ladybug? I want this to be our little secret. So I wouldn't be blabbing about it. Second of all, I don't think you could come over and gut me because you don't know where I live." He smiled triumphantly. I smirked, "You're famous, I could get your location easily. And, I've been over there. Remember Jackady?" His smile faltered. He cursed under his breath. "Then that means I can't bother you," He sighed, as if it were some tragedy. I giggled at how silly he was being. We turned a corner and I saw the bakery. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He didn't seem to happy to see the bakery, I wonder why? "Adrien," he looked at me, humming in response. "Do you want to stay at the bakery for a while? You could munch on some croissants." He nodded vigorously at that statement. "Yes please!" I giggled again and led him inside the bakery.

I told him to wait in my room and gathered a already prepared dish of sweets. I set them down on the desk. "I'm going to take a shower, stay as long as you like," and with that, I took a shower.

…..

I walked out of the bathroom and into my Adrien-free bedroom. Well, Almost Adrien-free. Adrien himself was sitting at my desk chair, flipping through my drawings, a look of complete awe covering his face. I chuckled nervously, "Those are the designs that I didn't like but didn't have the heart to throw out." He glanced up, "What do you mean these are the bad ones, Mari? These are incredible!" I was taken aback by the compliment. "T-thank you." He set the book down and moved his eyes to me, "Do you feel better?" I nodded. "Good. And I really am sorry, I had no idea that Chloe and Sabrina would do that." I sat down next to Adrien. "Hey, it's not your fault! Its that she-devil that thinks that she can do whatever she wants!" He smiled slightly, "I still feel guilty about it, so maybe you can get rid of the guilt?" I blinked, "What do you mean?" He smiled so wide, it would put the Joker to shame. "A kiss." I stared at him. His smile faltered, "Or not," he mumbled. "Sure." His head snapped up so fast I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash. "Really?!" I smirked at him, "On one condition." He looked at me pleadingly, as if asking to not do something bad to him. "We play twenty questions, since I can't kiss someone I don't know that well." He sighed in relief, twenty questions wasn't so bad. I started, "Favorite food?" He looked at the wall dreamily, "Your croissants." He straightened his back and cleared his throat, "Who are you really, on the inside." I thought a moment before speaking. "I don't honestly know. I guess I'm a mix of Ladybug and Marinette." I was surprised by his deep question, so I decided to throw it back at him. "Who are you inside?" He smirked, "I thought you might ask that question. Well, I guess I'm a mix of both Chat Noir and Adrien."

I gawked at him, "Your Chat Noir?" He nodded, "The one and only." I smiled softly. How had I not noticed before? The similarity between the two was uncanny. Now I knew the truth. "Well, since you aren't a stranger, I guess I'll kiss you." He looked excited, "Can I?!" I nodded, "You never have to ask." He smashed his lips against mine, hungry for the kiss he had been made to wait for. He hooked his muscular arms around my waist, pulling me closer. My hands reached up, tangling in his blond hair. Moments later, we broke apart for air. "How was that for the your first kiss, that you can remember anyway." He gazed into my eyes, "Absolutely breath-taking. Just like you." He pulled me into another kiss, this one more slow, but not any less needy. I returned it readily, tugging his head closer. I broke away from his lips and suggested that we sit on the chaise. He agreed and picked me up, setting me on the chaise. I hugged him, just soaking in his warmth.

He sat there, stroking my hair. That is, until I grabbed him and pulled him down till he was laying down next to me. We stared at each other, laying side by side. "I love you, Marinette," he murmured. "I love you too, Adrien," He smiled at grabbed me, burying his head into the crook of my neck. "Mari, how do you smell so good?" I giggled, bopping him on the nose, "I live in a bakery, silly kitty." He groaned, "I never want to leave you. I just want to take you with me." I smiled at him, well, you don't have to go now, besides, you can come visit me as Chat Noir now." He had a look of relief on his face. "Good, 'cause for a moment there I was going to have to leave you, Princess." I sighed, "You're not going to be able to get rid of me easily, even if you tried.

 **Phew! I never thought that I would ever get this done! I don't know if I'm going to keep doing this or leave it a one-shot. I any of you wonderful people want to continue this for me, just ask if you can adopt it and I will tell people who you are! And, I was wonderin' would anyone like to create a different ending? Like, them breaking apart? Because I would love it if you sent it to me! Thank you guys so much, you have no idea how happy you guys make me, to think that some people are reading my crappy stories, and some of you guys actually like them and ask for more! Wow, I sound like a loser. Anyway, I will see you lovely people later, Ta-ta!**


End file.
